Future Perfect
by AsparagusTheFirst
Summary: Will Riker aboard the Titan.


Author: Asparagus I

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or the characters, I just write. No money or profit is gained from this venture.

Future Perfect

Here I am, aboard the _Titan_, my first command. It's been three months since Data sacrificed himself and saved not only _Enterprise_ and her crew, but also the Earth. I am so glad to have my wife, my Imzadi, by my side. Captaining a vessel is much different than being the XO. That realization came to me years ago, however, when the Borg held Captain Picard and used him as a sort of leader. 

There is always a timeframe for adjustment between ship and crew, and after about six weeks, we were all great friends. Deanna has a Lt. Cmdr. under her command that will soon be an even better counselor than Deanna deems her to be, already. The CMO is a young British doctor, but very intelligent as well as competent and caring. It is very good, to be the captain and have a good crew. My XO just went on maternity leave. She was nearly seven months pregnant when I came aboard. It was a little girl named Celeste. Deanna and I visited the other day and took turns holding the baby. The Lt. Cmdr. my XO trained to take her place has done a superb job. They'll both be captains some day, I'm sure.

Deanna and I have finally settled into a daily routine, and I've had a few chances to spice up our night life. I thought that being married and taking over a command might be a bit of a strain, but she and I are tuned well to each other, and the fact that she is both empathic and a trained counselor helps. My wife is creative as well when it comes to making a boring night a little more interesting, and she never lets me become too absorbed in reports. Leave work at work, she says. Difficult to do when you _live_ at work, but I do my best to keep work in my ready room and not in our quarters.

Ever since I was kidnapped and shown a possible future, where I had married a hologram and had a son named Jean-Luc, I have wondered how my true future would turn out. Deanna and I both still ache from the loss of Data. He wasn't someone who was in and out of our lives. He had so much to offer, and so much to learn. 

This thought leads me to wonder if Deanna and I will ever have children. I want them, so I suppose I should discuss the possibility with her. She was always wonderful with Worf's son, Alexander. She'd be great with our children, too. Boy or girl, I wouldn't care which. One, two, however many Deanna thinks would be safe without outnumbering us too much.

I wonder what she'd pick for a name. I really wouldn't want to name a child after myself, or my father. Dad wasn't much of one, and I am not a fan of calling my child "junior." As far as a girl's name goes, I would call a child after my mother, whose name was Tessa. I was very young when she died. I never really knew her. That would be different in the case of my own children. I wonder what names Deanna would consider. Lwaxana, after her mother? Mrs. Troi and I have made our peace, but it's a bit of a heavy name for a little girl. I would hope Deanna agrees. I remember the entity that came aboard Enterprise and caused Deanna to become pregnant and give birth to a son. As I recall, she named him Ian Andrew, for her father. That would be okay with me. The entity had to leave us, and I know she still remembers him. She might only pick one name or the other. There's always room for negotiation.

We'll be older parents because we were aboard Enterprise for the better parts of our careers. The latest research tells me that wouldn't matter. As long as she's monitored well, and I'm sure the CMO would take care of that nicely. Our lifetime experiences would offer a lot to a young child. I think we would be fun parents.

Even without children, I can consider my life perfect, right now, without changing a thing. I've got two missions under my belt within three months. I have my wife, the love of my life, right by my side. My ship is, well, my ship and where she goes is mostly at my whim. I keep in contact with the _Enterprise_ on a regular basis, and the crew are all doing well. I miss it, but then again, I don't. The rank of Captain is much more fun.

Deanna and I are looking forward to a real honeymoon on Risa in about six more months. We have another mission or two to accomplish before we arrive there. I'm sure that we can handle this. And maybe then we can work on the baby issue. 

We'll see what lies ahead. For now it's: Future perfect.


End file.
